


Odd

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I want to save Rika somehow, Original Character(s), Tags Added As I Go, magic contract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two siblings are bound by magic to Rika(I'll add a better summary...later...)





	Odd

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY unedited. It wouldn't be incorrect to call this a first draft.  
> However, if I don't publish this now, there's a chance I'll never touch or acknowledge this work again.  
> So sorry for dumping this on Y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: [2018/9/8] Super unedited. Full chapter is in second draft

It started when my parents joined an organization called “Mint Eye”

At first, it seemed harmless. Large monthly donations to what they assured us was a “worthy cause”.

Around the second month, they went to parties every week. In the fifth month, they left for a party and only came back a full 4 weeks later. When they got home I didn’t recognize them.

The two of them seemed like robots. When we spoke to them, every space felt forever. They thought out their words and reactions.

For weeks they spent their days away from home and their nights in hushed whispers.

Minhee and I were left to our own devices. Bills started coming in and the fridge was always empty.

Minhee’s concern grew to the point where she couldn’t help but ask what was wrong.

Dad went mad.

After that, they didn’t come home for a long time.

The months on our own were intense. By the end of the first month, I had to skip going to school altogether to have enough money to keep us alive.

After 7 full months, they came home and told us we were moving.

Mom had said the ride would be long but this felt like an eternity.

Minhee most of the ride leaning on her arm as she looked out the window. Mountains rolled by in the distance and trees zipped past our car. She looked over at me and my eyes returned to my book. Once she saw me writing in my journal, her gaze returned to the window.

Seconds later I felt her eyes on me again

“Sis” Minhee whispered

I tried to shut my eyes and ignore her but she just tried harder to get my attention.

“Hey sis” Minhee shoved my shoulder roughly.

I snapped my eyes to her and closed my book.

“What”

Minhee made a “be quiet” motion and jabbed her finger in the direction of something out the window.

“Do you think that’s where we’re going”

I moved my eyes in the direction she was pointing, expecting to see another trail or outhouse. When I saw the structure my whole body turned to it.

“Um”

There’s no way in hell that’s where we’re going.

A large wooden cabin stood not too far from the side of the road.

It had a coat of paint that was far past the point of needing a touch-up and more shingles on the forest floor than the roof.

The windows were covered with decrepit planks of wood hammered one.

I cleared my throat.

“Dad, I have a question?”

Minhee froze.

Seconds later he responded.

“Yes?”

“Is that building up ahead our destination?”

A minute passed.

“Yes”

I inhaled a little too fast.

“And what are we going here for?”

No response.

Minhee visibly relaxed at the lack of reprimand, but I couldn’t shake the feeling from my bones.

Our car came to a stop and the intense feeling of dread consumed my whole being.

Our parent left the car and gestured for us to do the same. I glanced at Minhee as she left the car immediately.

“Follow me,” said the woman wearing my mother’s skin.

I pushed my book into my satchel and slipped out of the car. I pushed Minhee behind me as I followed them to the door.

The building didn’t seem any less terrifying the closer we got.

Dad opened the door and mom walked in.

Looking in I noticed a lack of windows. The covered windows were still where I saw them. Creepy

I looked back at Minhee as she bit her lip to suppress a small grin. She wouldn’t stop rocking back and forth on her feet. So goddamn nieve.

“We’re moving here?”

Mother made a come-hither motion and Minhee moved to go inside. I grabbed her arm.

“We aren’t doing anything until you tell us what’s going on”

“Go inside” I looked in my mom's eyes as she said that. Empty, blank, emotionless. I don’t know this woman.

“No”

A small yelp left my mouth. Mom grabbed my arm and yanked me towards her. I fell on my ass and Minhee fell on top of me.

Mom walked back out the front door. I scrambled to get up but I was too late. Dad shut the door in my face.

Minhee sat there looking at me and laughing.

I fell back to my knees. “We’re going to die” I whined as she giggled.

I looked up and down at her. All in all, she looked pretty calm.

“Stop laughing this is serious” She started laughing harder.

“Yeah this is a little weird, but mom and dad didn’t bring us here to kill us.” Minhee laid on her back and turned her head to me. “I bet this is one of those weird coming of age rituals. Have you read up on those yet?”

“There is nothing about dumping your children in an abandoned house in the books.” The only response I got was a shrug. I sighed and collapsed on the floor beside her.

“Minhee what if they are insane?” She moved to pat my head.

“I don’t know. They aren’t, now stop fussing already” Her hand left my head and she sat up and leaned against the wall.

“I can’t understand you” After I felt cooled off I moved to examine the room.

The cabin was comprised of one single large barren room. There were a few cabinets lining the walls. As I walked closer I saw they were surprisingly free of dust. In fact, the walls in the room seemed almost new compared to what I saw outside.

Looking at the door we came in from I wasn’t surprised to see it was metal and lacked a handle.

I walked over to the door. The floor was silent as I padded over. I looked at the floorboards and they looked just as pristine as the walls.

I pushed all my weight on the door. Nothing changed. Great.

I sat next to Minhee and leaned on her shoulder.

Less than a minute later, the front door opened. In walked a beautiful woman with blonde hair and bright emerald eyes.

What.

She turned her head down and looked me straight in the eyes.

“Hello. Minhee and Minji Change I presume?” Her voice was soft and level.

Minhee rushed to stand to her level.

“That’s us” The blonde woman’s eyes met my sister’s.

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you. I am Rika, the leader of Mint Eye” Minhee’s cheeks flushed.

“Are you familiar with my organization?” I stood beside Minhee and looked at Rika’s face. It was obvious to her too I guess.

“I’m sorry we’re unfamiliar” A bluff.

Her eyes didn’t leave Minhee as she responded.

“That’s a shame. Mint Eye is an organization focused on reducing the suffering in the world. We hope to create a place where our believers are free from the pains of society”

She moved closer to Minhee.

“As I’m sure you’re aware, your parents have been helping us with our cause.”

She kneeled down enough to be face to face with Minhee.

I was stunned but the pure creep factor of this adult woman flirting with my sister.

“I apologize they left you alone for so long, I was unaware they had children”

Rika lifted her hand to cradle my sister’s face.

“I’m sure you faced many difficulties without them” She cooed.

I tried to pull Minhee back towards me to put distance between the two, but she shook me off.

“It’s fine. Mom and dad have always been the type to devote their all to what they believe in. I just wish they would have warned us” Minhee and Rika chuckled.

“I’m glad you’re so understanding. Your parents have been a great help to our cause and focused themselves entirely on the task I have set for them. I only wish- no I can’t burden you sweet girls with such a task”

Her trap was set with saccharine words and Minhee jumped right in.

“We would be delighted to help!”

Rika’s eyes lit up. “You are too kind. Your parents are very talented in their… craft. But there is a ritual that requires both youth and experience. Sadly it also requires more than one person.”

“We can help! My sister and I have-” Her last word was gargled out as I gripped my sister’s arm tightly.

“Hold on a minute” She struggled in my grasp and looked into my eyes.

“Gods you’re such a downer. It’s just a ritual or spell or whatever. We can do one no problem.”

I scoffed at her naivete. Minhee had always had a natural talent for magic so she never bothers to know the details.

“You shouldn’t agree to a ritual before you know what it is” I chided. She scoffed back at me.

“Stop being so rude! Mom and dad obviously trust her otherwise they wouldn’t bring us here”

Rika looked pleased with Minhee.

My sister finally fully pulled out of my hold and faced back towards Rika.

“I’m sorry about her” Minhee looked at Rika with an apologetic glance.

Rika gave a small smile.

“It's all right. Your sister isn’t wrong for being cautious”

Her gaze shifted to me.

“I’m surprised your parents didn’t inform you.” Her head tilted to the side and her hair resettled.

“No wonder you’re so on edge. Simply said it’s a protection ritual”

She moved closer to me.

“You see, lately, several individuals have been targeting me. Your parents are quite concerned about my well being.”

The light from the moon out the door behind her made a halo around her hair.

Her hand met my shoulder and my face turned pink.

Ah, I can see why Minhee was charmed.

“So they created a ritual to aide in my protection. This is the reason they have been away.

She moved to pull me into a hug and her head rested in the crook of my neck.

“I am so sorry for what you had to go through”

Flustered, I pushed out her grasp. Rika was still suspicious as hell but Minhee would follow her no matter what at this point. I have no choice.

“I’ll help”

Rika clapped her hands.

“That’s wonderful! It’s quite a simple ritual. Please wait a moment as I set this up”

Rika walked over to the cabinets on the side of the room and pulled out several pieces of white chalk and 3 papers.

She walked back over to the two of us and gave us each a paper.

“Hold on a moment”

Over the next few minutes, Rika drew three large circles in chalk. Each linked together to create what looked like a Venn diagram.

“Each of you please sit in a circle. The middle one is mine.”

Minhee moved to the circle on the right and I sat in the one on the left.

Rika moved to her circle and started writing several symbols that looked like sigils.

“Please start writing the sigils on the paper in your circle”

Yep, sigils.

After I finished copying down the sigils onto the ground around me I looked at Minhee.

She seemed to be relaxing on the floor.

I couldn’t see the sigils on her side but they were probably perfect.

Rika spoke up.

“Now no matter what you can not erase those sigils. You’ll be in a moderate amount of pain while the ritual is in progress”

I inhaled sharply.

“Stay still as you focus your intent to match the sigils”

I tried to do as she said. a dull pain began to fill my head. I tried to shape my intent to dull the pain. The longer it went on the clearer the intent of the sigils was.

My attention was drawn to the middle circle first.

Rika’s circle was filled with sigils for protection.

I was somewhat happy to find she wasn’t lying.

My focus shifted to Minhee’s circle.

Her circle only held a few sigils. The intent in the smaller one was one I recognized from Rika’s as well. It seemed to represent Minhee in her entirety. The largest sigil was harder to make out.

It was filled with several hopes and intents but the overall goal was for… obedience?

I quickly focused my attention on my own sigils. I had my own small sigil for identity. The most draining symbol was once again calling for obedience.

Was this some kind of contract we were making? I tried to change my intent but it was firm.

I need to stop this.

The pain increased as I attempted to move. The sigil closest to me was my target.

Slowly I was able to erase the small sigil.

As soon As I erased a sizable portion, I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, you had to read that. thank you for getting this far

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far. Truly and honestly thank you.  
> I'll do my best to improve both this work and my writing  
> If anything is unclear, feel free to ask me questions.


End file.
